Do NOT review!
by Bergonis
Summary: This story is a bet. Do NOT review, or I lose. (Update: The bet is now lost after almost two weeks, and I am currently sulking.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a bet. One that may or may not fail miserably at the first chapter...**

**I don't know if anyone's ever done this so I may be copying someone's (stupid) idea without even realizing it. I'm trying to publish a story with as many chapters as possible, but keep the amount of reviews down to zero. If only one person posts a review, the bet is over and I lose. I will update regularly (otherwise it's too easy for me to win) and I will keep updating until someone leaves a review and I lose. (Yeah, I lose anyway but the challenge is to make it last for as long as possible).**

**If you're interested in this bet and want to know how it ends, you can click "follow". If you like the story, you can click "favorite". But do NOT review. (Ok, now I'm sure some troll is going to review the first chapter and make me look ridiculous. Not cool, man.) If you'd like to comment, leave a PM. (So I guess guests can't comment...)**

**Anyway, this is still a Merlin fanfic so I will of course publish a story. Here is the first part. Enjoy!**

OOO

The two men were debating loudly on the practice field, commenting on what was happening in front of them.

"How can he talk back to his master like that? He's only his manservant!"

"I know! It's as if he doesn't respect him at all!"

"And his master actually _lets_ him act this way!"

"Unbelievable..."

"Yesterday, the master ordered his servant to help him remove his armor, and the servant actually made a joke about his master getting fat!"

"And he wasn't punished?"

"And he wasn't punished!"

"Unbelievable..."

"Just today, I saw them both arguing about the use of hunting, and the master threatened to give the servant more chores if he said one more word."

"Let me guess, he said one more word?"

"Not only did he say one more word, but he also insulted his master in the process. And guess what happened next?"

"He wasn't punished?"

"He wasn't punished!"

"Unbelievable..."

As they kept commenting on this peculiar scene, the two men saw a friend of theirs coming their way.

"Sir Gwaine."

The dark haired knight greeted them, asking what they were doing. They answered by pointing at the master and his servant.

"They're still arguing and bantering."

"Yeah, Gwaine said with a laugh, doesn't it remind you of something?"

The two men looked at each other, then back at the knight, not understanding what he meant.

Gwaine looked at them strangely when he realized how confused they were.

"Well, if you don't see what I mean..."

He laughed again, not finishing his sentence. Giving his friends one last bemused look, he left them there and headed towards the castle. On his way, he walked past the master and the manservant his friends were talking about.

"Good morning Sir Alan, good morning Peter!" he said, waving.

None of them noticed him, they were too busy arguing.

Still standing behind, Gwaine's two friends saw the knight greet the master and his servant.

"What do you think he meant?" Arthur asked.

"I have no idea, Merlin answered. We don't know anyone like these two."

"What are their names again?"

"Sir Alan , a noble from Mercia who's visiting Camelot for a week. And I believe his servant's name is Peter."

"That's it. They really have a strange relationship, they almost sound like friends."

Merlin shrugged.

"Must be one of these weird traditions they have in Mercia."

And Arthur nodded.

OOO

**I have no idea where I'm going with this...**

**English isn't my first language; please forgive my mistakes if I made any.**

**And remember, do NOT review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there ! Well, I was right, someone DID review the first chapter. That's too bad but seriously… what did I expect? It was bound to happen. Still, it lasted almost two weeks before the review so…**

**So I totally lose this "bet", and I am currently sulking. I don't know if you want me to go on with the story anyway and keep publishing chapters. I guess I could do a few more but the bet is definitely over. Just tell me what you prefer… by PM or review or whatever.**

OOO

"I should get a new manservant, you're completely useless." Sir Alan said, eyeing Peter angrily.

Ignoring him, Peter turned his head briefly and saw King Arthur with his own manservant. They seemed to be deep in conversation. What could they possibly be talking about?

He shrugged and got back to the argument he was having with Sir Alan.


End file.
